Trojan horse (computing)
control program. Beast is a Windows-based backdoor Trojan horse sitting invisibly in an infected computer and this program gives full control of that computer.]] A Trojan horse, or Trojan, is a non-self-replicating type of malware which appears to perform a desirable function but instead facilitates unauthorized access to the users computer system. Trojans do not attempt to inject themselves into other files like a computer virus. Trojan horses may steal information, or harm their host computer systems. Trojans may use drive-by downloads or install via online games or internet-driven applications in order to reach target computers. The term is derived from the Trojan Horse story in Greek mythology because Trojan horses employ a form of “social engineering,” presenting themselves as harmless, useful gifts, in order to persuade victims to install them on their computers. Purpose and uses A Trojan may give a hacker remote access to a targeted computer system. Operations that could be performed by a hacker on a targeted computer system may include: * Use of the machine as part of a botnet (e.g. to perform automated spamming or to distribute Denial-of-service attacks) * Crashing the computer * Computer running slow * Blue screen of death * Take over computer * Electronic money thefthttp://www.h-online.com/security/news/item/Carberp-trojan-generated-Lb2-8-million-1477413.html * Data theft (e.g. retrieving passwords or credit card information) * Installation of software, including third-party malware and ransomware * Downloading or uploading of files on the user's computer * Modification or deletion of files * Keystroke logging * Watching the user's screen * Viewing the user's webcam * Controlling the computer system remotely * Anonymizing internet viewing Trojan horses in this way may require interaction with a hacker to fulfill their purpose, though the hacker does not have to be the individual responsible for distributing the Trojan horse. It is possible for individual hackers to scan computers on a network using a port scanner in the hope of finding one with a malicious Trojan horse installed, which the hacker can then use to control the target computer.Jamie Crapanzano (2003): "Deconstructing SubSeven, the Trojan Horse of Choice", SANS Institute, Retrieved on 2009-06-11 A recent innovation in Trojan horse code takes advantage of a security flaw in older versions of Internet Explorer and Google Chrome to use the host computer as an anonymizer proxy to effectively hide internet usage. A hacker is able to view internet sites while the tracking cookies, internet history, and any IP logging are maintained on the host computer. The host's computer may or may not show the internet history of the sites viewed using the computer as a proxy. The first generation of anonymizer Trojan horses tended to leave their tracks in the page view histories of the host computer. Newer generations of the Trojan horse tend to "cover" their tracks more efficiently. Several versions of Slavebot have been widely circulated in the US and Europe and are the most widely distributed examples of this type of Trojan horse. Current use Due to the popularity of botnets among hackers and the availability of advertising services that permit authors to violate their users' privacy, Trojan horses are becoming more common. According to a survey conducted by BitDefender from January to June 2009, "Trojan-type malware is on the rise, accounting for 83-percent of the global malware detected in the world." This virus has a relationship with worms as it spreads with the help given by worms and travel across the internet with them.BitDefender.com Malware and Spam Survey'' Their main purpose is to make its host system open to access through the internet. BitDefender also states that approximately 15% of computers are members of a botnet - usually an effect of a Trojan infection. How to defend against Common Trojan horses * Socket de Trois, Inactif (by Jc-zic, Cyberraider, bg45) * Netbus (by Carl-Fredrik Neikter) * Subseven or Sub7(by Mobman) * Y3K Remote Administration Tool (by Konstantinos & Evangelos Tselentis) * Back Orifice (Sir Dystic) * Beast * Zeus * DarkComet * The Blackhole exploit kit * Flashback Trojan (Trojan.BackDoor.Flashback) * ProRat See also * Computer security * Remote administration * Cyber spying * Dancing pigs * Exploit (computer security) * Industrial espionage * Malware * Principle of least privilege * Privacy-invasive software * Reverse connection * Ransomware (malware) * Rogue security software * Social engineering (security) * Spam * Spyware * Timeline of computer viruses and worms * Bundestrojaner References * Carnegie Mellon University (1999): "CERT Advisory CA-1999-02 Trojan Horses", Retrieved on 2009-06-10. External links * Category:Trojan horses Category:Social engineering (computer security) Category:Spyware Category:Web security exploits